User blog:Rora Raro/9 Dinosaurs
So, I decided to do this blog, because I haven't done one in a while, and it's on animals again. This is going to be a trend, in fact, my next 2 blogs, will also be about animals. Anyway, I love dinosaurs, so I decided to do this, here are 9 dinos that I like. If you are reading this (which I really appreciate if you do), sit back, and enjoy this one. 1. Amargasaurus A dinosaur which lived around 130 million years ago during the early Cretaceous Period. The name means “La Amarga lizard”; it was given because it was first discovered in La Amarga Arroyo, Argentina. Its fossils were discovered in 1991 by José and Salgado Bonaparte. In Spanish, La Amarga means “bitter creek”, the name of this dinosaur means ‘bitter creek lizard’. What makes Amargasaurus interesting is that had a double row of long spines sticking up from its shoulders and back. No one knows what they were really used for. 2. Baryonyx A dinosaur that lived in the Cretaceous period and inhabited Africa and Europe. Its fossils have been found in places such as Rioja, Spain, Upper Normandy in France, and Castile and León (Spain). Its name translates from Latin as “heavy claw”, and it indeed had a large, heavy claw at the end of its forelimbs. Its appearance was marked by a long, balancing tail and a relatively small skull for a theropod, which tapers into a very narrow jaw. 3. Coelophysis A small carnivorous dinosaur from the Late Triassic Period (228 million to 200 million years ago) of North America. It was a primitive theropod dinosaur. It grew to a length of about 2 meters (6.6 feet), it was very light, weighing only about 18–23 kg (40–50 pounds), and had a long, slender neck, tail, and hind legs. The head was long and narrow, and the jaws were equipped with many sharp teeth. Discovered in 1881 by David Baldwin, named by paleontologist Edward Drinker Cope in 1889. 4. Dracorex Of all the dinosaurs here this one has to be my favorite, it looks just like a dragon (and I like dragons) too bad it didn't breath fire. Anyway, Dracorex lived approximately 70-65 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous Period. It was first discovered in 2004 in the Hell Creek Formation of South Dakota. It was named by Bob Bakker in 2006. Its full name Dracorexis hogwartsia is a tribute to Harry Potter (not joking). 5. Giganotosaurus Giganotosaurus. The Giant Southern Reptile was discovered in 1994 in southern Argentina by Ruben Carolini. Giganotosaurus lived in the Mid-Cretaceous period, around 100-95 million years ago. It stood 12 feet tall at the hips, had a length of 43 feet and weighed about 8 tons. It was heavier and bigger than T-rex. Oh, and it was about 70% complete when first discovered. 6. Kosmoceratops With a total of 15 horns and spikes on its head, It had 10 horns and spikes on its frill, 2 horns above each eye, 1 horn on the tip of its nose, and 1 horn coming out of each cheek. The name Kosmoceratops richardsoni means ornamented horned face. It's likely that they used their horns to attract mates. It was about 15 feet (4.5 meters) long from the tip of its nose horn to the tip of its tail. The skull by itself is just under 6 feet (2 meters) long. Its fossils have been recovered from the Kaiparowits Formation (Utah). 7. Shunosaurus A sauropod dinosaur from Middle Jurassic beds in Sichuan Province in China, 170 million years ago. The name derives from "Shu", an ancient name for the Sichuan province. A very unique sauropod, one interesting feature about it is that its tail ended in a club, equipped on its top with two successive spikes formed by 2-inch long (5 centimeters) cone-shaped osteoderms that were probably used to fend off enemies. 8. Trinisaura I added this dino because it was discovered in Antarctica, yes that's right this dino was discovered in the South Pole, oh and it was also the latest dinosaurs found (discovered in 2008). It was named by Rodolfo Aníbal Coria (2013) which honors the geologist Trinidad Diaz. I wonder what other dinosaurs were discovered in Antarctica? 9. Utahraptor A dinosaur that was the largest-known member of the family Dromaeosauridae. It was VERY LARGE (for a raptor, that is). The largest specimen reached a length of 19 feet, and it could reach a height of 6.6 feet, so yeah, be thankful it's extinct. Its claw was also big, with one specimen at 22 centimeters (8.7 in) in length, could possibly reach to a length of 24 cm (9.4 in). It lived in the Early Cretaceous Period, around 126-125 Million years ago. Discovered in 1975 by Jim Jensen in the Dalton Wells Quarry in east-central Utah, near the town of Moab. Category:Blog posts Category:Rora Raro's Profiles